Simply Perfect
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Simple robbery gone horribly wrong, so wrong. How will Wally react. Poor Artemis! This is so not aster! Au-ish T 'cause I'm paranoid. Spitfire Pairing Slight M'gann/Conner. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my Avenger's fic but I found this story while I was cleaning out my computer, It was nearly finished and had been setting around since the episode where Artemis enters the series so I'll say for the record that this is AU-ish. So tell me what you think in the reviews and hopefully enjoy. Now to the disclaimer and then to the story. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ITS CHARACTERS DC AND CARTOON NETWORK DO!**

It started out as a normal routine robbery. The Young Justice team was sent to dispatch the robbers. The burglars were of no threat. Then out of the corner of her eye, Artemis noticed a small movement. Thinking it was one of the crooks, she took off. The bandit saw her coming towards him and hightailed out of there. Artemis followed. The chase went on for quite some time. She approached an abandoned warehouse (How original). Curious, Artemis climbed the gutter. There was a glass sun roof and she positioned herself as to see how many criminals there were. She nearly gasped. There right in the center of the room was _The Joker!_ Then she noticed a few other baddies that had given the league trouble. Before she could silently sneak back down to the gutter to tell the others. The Joker looked up. "Well what do we have here? A Justice League member come to watch the show?" He laughed insanely.

_Well, this is going to suck! _Artemis thought

†††††††

Wally looked around. He Noticed that Artemis was missing, fighting down a panic so it wouldn't cloud his judgment.

"Anyone seen Artemis?" Wally asked his team mates.

Robin looked up from his report. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we finished up here."

'_Help!' _Screamed a female voice in the young hero's heads.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled out loud. Causing him to get confused looks from his teammates. M'gann tried to locate the sixth member of their team with no luck.

"Her mind is like a fortress I can't reach her!" She looked at Wally remorsefully "Sorry."

"We'll have to assume the worse." Robin said.

After all if M'gann couldn't contact their teammate then it would have to mean that the said person is unconscious or dead. That's what scared Wally. She was in trouble and he couldn't find her. The team sat around. They, for the life of them, couldn't figure out how to find Artemis. It was driving Wally insane. Then out of the blue Connor stood up and pointed

"Look!"

The team turned to see what he was pointing at. There was a man in a trench coat. Then it dawned on them this was one of the Joker's goons. Robin, being the first to regain his senses started to give chase to the goon. Then Wally followed.

"Don't attack! Just trail him'' Kaldur ordered. Wally for once decided to listen. Not to the wisdom of their leaders words but at the fact the goon might lead the way to Artemis. Though her being near The Joker made him sick. '_Wait why am I worrying about her. I hate her right?'_

†††††††

Artemis was surviving on luck and agility alone. She had a chance for a respite when the joker was reloading his gun. He turned around and came towards her. This man is truly off his rocker. If he had a gun why not use it a long distance. He sped up. She rolled to the side firing arrow after arrow towards the Joker. But the worst part about it, was she had to fight this madman alone. Her communicator broke when she was none to gently pushed down after she was first spotted and it seemed as though the Joker somehow made a wall that was able to stop telepathic communication from the person on the inside of the warehouse. She could only had enough time before she entered the building to yell mentally to her team for help. Artemis was exhausted and bruised. She could only hope that the league would figure out were The Joker was and indirectly come to her rescue. "_Like I would ever ask for help," _She thought viciously but realized she was lying she called out for help earlier. Artemis figured one of the worlds biggest masterminds was missing from jail. Hard to miss right?

†††††††

Wally, not waiting for the others to catch up crashed through the front door. Taking in his surroundings. He wished he would've noticed Artemis was missing sooner because right now she wasn't in the best situation ever. But instead of rushing to rescue her like the Young Justice league's haphazardly thrown together plan said. The others, which by now they had caught up, were attacked by several different villains.

"Uh, Robin? These guys are goons of the members of the Injustice league." Kaldur

Stated. " Call the League!"

"Already done Kaldur!" Robin yelled as he kicked some poor soul in the face with the tip of his boot. Artemis was still locked in battle with the Joker. Though happy at her teams arrival she soon realized that they had no choice against these guys. She had heard a small fraction of the word said in the conversation that her teammates just had. Hopefully Batman and the others would get here soon.

†††††††

"Batman!" The Flash called. " We have a situation!"

" What type of situation?" Batman asked calmly.

" The type of situation where Robin-and-the-other-young-justice-league-members-are-in-trouble!" Flash rushed the last part out. Flash dreaded the bat-glare that was soon to follow when batman decoded the last part of the sentence.

" When did you receive the news?" Batman asked with a steely calm.

" Well, uh we found out that Artemis' communicator was broke ten minutes ago." Flash answered.

" You knew for ten minutes that the team was in danger?" Batman growled.

" No! Coms get broken in the field all the time, so we just waited to here from the team when they give you the report." Flash said, voice shaking slightly at the anger that was being shown by the normally monotone voice of batman.

" So what gave you the clue that the Young justice team was in danger?" Batman asked this time with the unemotional voice.

" Robin called it in." Flash said meekly

" What did he say exactly?"

" Well, I quote 'Uh, guys. We need help down here! The Injustice league is back and the Joker's leading it. I'm sending coordinates with this message.' Unquote." Flash repeated.

"Flash? Alert the League." Batman ordered.

"Yes, sir! Wait don't you need the cords?" Flash called after the swiftly moving Batman.

" Send them to my plane."

" Okay." Flash said confused look across his features. He turned back to send out the message now that Batman was notified. He could begin to lose his carefully constructed composure. He had to save his nephew. And the other Young Justice members.

†††††††

The fight was still going on. If one could call it that. The villains were crushing the young superheroes.

" Guys! You have to leave!" Artemis yelled

" We can't leave you behind!" Wally said. But the look in his eyes said _I can't leave you behind. _

" Wally if you don't you'll die!" Artemis countered

" Either you go or none of us go!" Robin put in his say in to help out Wally.

Just then, the Justice league burst in. The fight was quickly turned around. Batman took the fight from Artemis. Without the worry of fighting The Joker Artemis took a minute to catch her breath. Looking around, finding that all the founding members and Green Arrow were present.

'_I know that the injustice league are real pains. But the worlds greatest hero's all at once? Man.' _Artemis thought.

She got up ready to fight. She was blind sided by something. When she hit the ground she rolled over to see what is was. It was a huge robot. Artemis jumped to her feet quickly. Ready to face her challenger.

The robot charged at her, moving swiftly to the left she felt the hot steam escape the robot signaling how close she had been to being a pancake. Artemis without taking her eyes off of her enemy, she notched her bow and took aim. The robot turned on a dime to face her. Not expecting an arrow in the face the arrow hit its mark.

_Boom! _

The arrow exploded leaving a pile of smoking robot parts. Artemis, now that the adrenaline wore off, she felt as though a truck ran her over, then backed up and was filled with bricks. Yes, she was extremely tired. She looked around to see if anyone was in need of aid. Batman had Joker pretty well handled, Robin and Kaldur were fighting back to back but nothing more sever than a few cuts. Even in the low light she could make out the Flash's and Kid Flash's bright uniforms, Artemis couldn't make out their condition but judging by their speed, they have minimal damage. Those are the only ones she could make out.

The dust that laid undisturbed for year was kicked up making a blanket of dust that was obscuring her vision. She moved forward. Her "uncle", Flash, and Kid flash were clustered together fighting off the swarm of criminals that The Joker and other morally challenged villains had bailed out in order to gain lackeys. Artemis' neck hair stood up on end, she had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Acting on instinct alone she ran towards her uncle and the others. She rammed into Wally making him hit the concrete floor with a thud.

Before Wall could inquire, Artemis felt a agonizing pain in her chest. She collapsed to the floor, but before her head hit the ground someone caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. Artemis' eyes felt like lead. Before closing them she looked through her eyelashes to see Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and a few other enclosing on the Joker. '_What ever hit me, must've came from him.' _Artemis thought before allowing her eyes to close.

†††††††

Wally saw her running towards him. He couldn't understand why. Then she pushed him on to the ground still dazed from the fall, he only heard something like an insane laugh coming from the corrupt clown. He saw Artemis start to fall. Jarred into action he got up as fast as he could with a possibly sprained ankle (Thanks Artemis) which was still at an impressive speed and caught her a lowered her the rest of the way to the floor. He looked at her observing the quickly darkling spot on her shirt, then focusing on her face, noticing she was focused on what was going on he looked up to see Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, and The Green Arrow and a few others closing in on the Joker.

'_Sucks for him.' _Wally thought briefly. Looking back down at Artemis, he became aware that her face normally plastered with a smirk looked eerily peaceful, the normal warm hand was becoming cooler by the second, and the rosy check were paling into a skin a ash gray like tone. She was so still. Wally knew the answer as to what's happing but he didn't want to say it, think it, or believe it. Tears sprang up behind his eyes. He didn't want to cry because there was nothing to cry about. Or that's what he told himself at least.

He lost when it appeared she couldn't keep her eye's open and they closed, but the moment before her eyes closed her gray eyes were shining brightly, it took Wally's breath away. Then Artemis' eyelids closed seemingly on their own. Wally chocked out a sob. Their teammates made their way over.

" Is she alright?" M'gann asked.

Wally looked at her sadly, he couldn't answer that, he was trying to form the sentence in his head.

"Oh." Robin stated simply. He knew that look he got it from the cops when his parents died.

"Yeah." Wally said, tears trickling down his cheeks.

" Oh my god!" sobbed M'gann.

She broke down crumpling to her knees. Conner tried his best to comfort her, but he wasn't faring any better his normally stoic calm expression was... sad. He had heard about death before, but never witnessed it. Robin was trying to keep his composure under control. He had never lost a teammate before and was determined not to let that happen again. Kaldur stood next to Wally trying to support his friend, he knew their occupation was a dangerous one, but to see it live up to that was a lot more than the team could handle. They were all young.

†††††††

'_It unfortunate that the team had to learn the dangers of this job so young_' Batman thought stoically. He learned the dangers of the job without an example but maybe this will keep Robin safer, and not take so many risks.

Barry's nephew seems to be in a serious denial. Not wanting the one to break it to him, since he's be told that he wasn't the most supportive of people.

"Flash." Batman called

"Yeah, Bats?" Flash answered

"Explain to your nephew that the archer's gone, and not coming back." Batman replied without a trace of emotion.

" But.." Flash started.

"He's your family." Batman in away reasoned.

" Alright." Flash sighed. He walked over to the group of teenagers.

" Wally." Flash started

†††††††

Wally looked up at his uncle. Tears unaltered, still flowed down his checks. Flash's resolve almost crumbled at his nephew's face but he knew the sooner Wally realized that she was gone forever the sooner he would recover and be able to continue on.

"She's gone." Flash said gravely.

"No she can't be, she has to make fun of me for crying, just wait one second." Wally cried.

" I hate to break to you kid, but she is. Check for a pulse." Flash pressed on.

Wally did that and felt as thoughthe world ended. _'Why is her death affecting me that much? I hate her.' _Even as Wally thought that to himself, he knew he wasn't thinking the truth. He had feelings for her. Not of friendship but of something more. He wouldn't admit that to himself but he sure wasn't going to say that to her.

'_Why did she have to take that hit?'_ He broke down again. Wally though, at that moment he didn't care if people thought he was weak. He had lost someone he cared about and he was going to show that.

"She can't be dead" He whispered quietly " SHE. CAN'T. BE. DEAD! There is no way she could."

Wally was in some state of insanity. Flash looked at him remorsefully. He didn't know how to handle his nephew. He looked back at his friends. They seemed lost as well. Flash sighed.

†††††††

Artemis awoke with a start. When her bearings came back she realized she was in a completely white space. Artemis stood up. Instead of the feeling of her suit she felt a loose fabric. Looking down Artemis saw she was in a plain white dress, it was long and it went down to her ankles, glancing at her arms she saw that the sleeves covered her entire arms the fabric was skin tight. Looking at her torso there was a gold spot that to her was something significant but what, she could not remember. The torso was plain aside from the marking. Rubbing her head Artemis realized that her ponytail was gone and her long blonde hair billowed freely_. 'Odd, my hair moves like it does when the wind blows yet the air here is completely still'_ Artemis thought absent mindedly. Making a swift turn she saw that there was nothing but the white. Though it was not scary, it was more like a blanket that parents tuck their children in at night, it was warm and it was safe. For the first time in her life she felt safe. Well maybe not the first, the first was when Wally held her hand. It confused her. Out of all the people she was safe with Wally. Her eyes widened in shock_. Impossible! _She yelled in her head. Deciding that there was little threat in this place she started walking. Not knowing where to go. But her feet seemed to so she aloud them to lead, in away. Finally after what seemed an entirety she reached a place with any thing but white. It was a clear blue pool, it reached to depths that Artemis couldn't fathom. She outstretched a had to touch it. Her hand mad contact, the water was cool. She watched the ripples spread out. Then they eventually stopped. The water felt wonderful to her hand and longed to feel it on the rest of her body.

" I see you found the water." A voice came from behind her.

Artemis jumped up and spun quickly to see who had broken the silence of this place.

" Young one, you need not to fear me. I am a friend." The voice said again. The voice belonged to a female around twenty. Her long Brown hair tied back, her amber eyes shining with amusement. In a dress similar to Artemis'.

" Who are you?" demanded Artemis.

"The choice giver." The girl replied

" The what?" Artemis asked confused

" I give choices. But you may call me Lilly" Lilly said.

" Alright Lilly, but where are we?" Artemis asked confused

" The center." Lilly answered

" What's that?"

" We are the in the center of life and death. You have died yet your soul still remains here. It can be your time or not." Lilly respond

" I'm dead?" Artemis asked stunned.

" Not yet. This pool is what decides your fate if you choose to go in it. Or you can stay here and hope to see your friends again." Lilly suggested

" I'll chose the pool. If I'm meant to live then the pool will return me to my body, right?"

" Perhaps."

"Wait what do you mean perhaps?" Artemis yelled

Before she got an answer Lilly pushed her back into the water. The water enveloped her she felt like she was drowning yet flying at the same time. She heard something. It was muffled, she couldn't make what the noise was. Her lungs were becoming oxygen deprived her mind was clouded, her vision blurry. There it was again. The noise. She felt something wet touch her cheek. _It's raining? But I'm underwater_ Artemis thought. Another drop fell. This rain wasn't like the other water she currently resided in. The droplets felt pure. The were warm and inviting. Artemis loved the sensation of the drops and wanted to know were the creator of such things were. But her body wouldn't move. More and more droplets fell. She wondered if these drops were some part of the dead. Artemis' head was spinning. Face's showed themselves but then vanished before she could but a name to the face.

A few kept reappearing. One was of an older man with a blonde beard, a black and white domino mask, and a green hood. The other was of a teen about her age, he had messy red hair, laughing green eyes, and he had a lot of freckles. She thought the drops that still continued to fall but not touch her, in fact the never came close they only disturbed the water's surface now.

The Drops reminded her of the red head. Artemis was desperately trying to hold on to the faces in her head. The kept getting blurrier and blurrier. Almost as if she was reaching the point of no return. She accepted that her time was up. Wishing one last wish that the Red head boy's face would stay with her till death. It appeared that her wish was granted. His face never once faltered in clarity. She wonder what this face had meant to her. Perhaps they were together. Something tells her that it wasn't so, maybe it was a dream of togetherness. _I couldn't love him. _The thought she had thought earlier had appeared. _What? Does that mean something? _What was his name? Her resolve for dying broke She wanted to remember. She wanted to learn this boy's name. She wanted to live. _His name is Wally_. She knew now who he was. She felt herself getting stronger. The droplets were getting closer to touching her. The man in the green hood face appeared. That was my "uncle!"

Her memories gradually returning. Finally she remembered why she had died. I took the hit for Wally. Her body started to move. She began to swim. She broke the surface.

†††††††

"ARTEMIS!" Wally screamed at the dead body of his beloved one. He knew she was dead but he had be screaming at her for the last ten minutes since his uncle had tried to convince him she had gone. _"Why did it take me so long to realize my feelings for her?"_

" Wally, no amount of screaming can bring her back she's passed on." Flash tried and failed once again to get his nephew to leave the body's side. He knew that Wally would need to eat something soon, before he passes out. "Wally, at least eat something."

"Fine" Wally grumbled. He couldn't argue about the food, he had used up his last candy bar in the fight against the injustice league. Wally moved to get up, luckily he didn't have move far seeing as he uncle always had food with him. Either that or he used his speed to go to a burger joint. Nibbling on an granola bar. He moved back to Artemis' side. There had been no change but he knew they would have a doctor at the hospital pronounce her dead. He wouldn't be their for that.

He glanced up. Everyone was in a solemn mood. People were comforting people the best they knew how. Connor was lending M'gann a shoulder to cry on. Kaldur and J'onn were talking about some serious matter. Green arrow and Superman were off to the side. Batman was keeping a closer eye on Robin while he and WonderWoman were giving the police a report. Green Lantern and HawkGirl were helping the loading of the criminals to the back of police cars. Flash was tying up the few baddies that he had found untied but unconscious.

Wally meanwhile was just wishing that his spitfire _When did I start thinking of her like that? _Wally thought. Would wake up. She had to for the sake of his sanity.

He zoned out. Focusing only on his direct surroundings which contested of him and Artemis' body. Wally thought it was quite with only his heart beat and breathing. He heard a faint _Ba-bum. _It was faint so Wally paid it no mind until he heard it again. This time he knew it wasn't imagination. He turned his head. Artemis still laid there unmoving. Still pale. He reached out his hand to swipe away a few strands of hair in her face, in that action he brushed against her skin. He thought it felt warmer. Wally went to hold her hand. Yes it was a little warmer. _But how? _She was dead, and in death you should be cold. Wally heard the heart beat again. He put his free hand on her neck. He felt the smallest pulse. His

heart started beating faster. Artemis' chest still laid still. But the pulse kept getting stronger by the second and her body temperature was rising. He couldn't keep the excitement out.

"Artemis" He breathed

†††††††

Artemis felt the unfeeling state of death fall off of her. She kept her breathing shallow enough that nobody would notice her awaking. She felt the prickly rocks poking into her back. The cool earth was helping pull her out of the death sleep. She felt a dampness on her face. Then as the world around her started to become more real and less dream like. Artemis became aware of a stickiness on her shirt. Realizing that it was probably the place where she got hit.

"Artemis." Someone had said like they were panting. Making a connection that the voice belonged to Wally she fought off the last bit of grogginess off.

Artemis made her return to the world of the living known. She opened her eyes to be met with the surprising scene of green eyes that were red and swollen from crying. An even more startling revelation was who owned those eyes. Wally. The green eyes widened in shock.

"Wally?" Artemis mumbled

" Yeah, I'm here." Wally answered quietly.

"Hey." Artemis weakly.

" Hey, welcome back." Wally gave a small smile.

" Heh, you were crying." Artemis chided

" I was not!" Wally protested. Wiping at his face.

" That's why your eyes are red." Artemis said fading back into a sleep.

" Hey stay with me." Wally said.

" I'm not dying. I'm tired. I nearly died today." Artemis knew she had, but she wasn't going to tell him that and make him worry even more.

" Alright sleep well." Wally sighed. Realizing he had to tell the others she was alive. Wally stood up when the paramedics came in and started to do there EMT thing.

" Wait, she's alive!" One of them exclaimed

"How?" Green Arrow asked. "Nobody should be able to take a hit like that and live through it."

" We're unsure of it ourselves. But we'll take her to the nearest hospital and get her treatment. She may be alive now but I don't know how long she'll last." The other paramedic explained.

The Young justice team could only nod. They were in shock they had thought only a few minutes ago that one of their numbers were dead. But then for her to be resurrected and returned to them the team could not comprehend. M'gann had tears if happiness flowing down her checks. Connor had his arm around her shoulder. Kaldur had a smile across his face and looked like a huge burden had been lifted of his shoulders, Robin silently made his way over to Wally.

"Wow, lucky girl." Robin said

"I'll say either it missed a vital spot or her will to live was stronger." Wally added

"I bet it was her will to live." Robin stated

" What makes you say that?' Wally questioned

" Oh the fact that any girl that can make you act like that and would risk her life for you is a girl that won't give up easily." Robin joked

" What? How was I acting different?" Wally asked confused,

" Just the almost going insane thinking she was dead." Teased Robin.

Wally stuck his tongue out. Then deciding he was going to be there for Artemis when she woke up.

"I'm heading to the hospital." He said briefly before he took off.

†††††††

Artemis, instead of the white nothingness she had experienced earlier was in a dream.

_She was standing on a ledge staring out at the ocean, alone. Then Wally came up behind her. Artemis knowing who was behind her paid no mind. _

" _Hey, beautiful." Wally greeted _

" _Hello" Artemis greeted warmly_

_Then the scene shifted. This time she was in a warehouse similar to the one she was nearly killed. "Look who finally returned." Someone laughed insanely and darkly. _

"_What?" Artemis asked out loud. "Who are you?"_

" _The Joker, remember, girly?" Though she couldn't see him she felt his creepy smile fall upon her._

"_Yeah, how could I forget?" She asked._

" _Be a good girly, and embrace your fate!" The Joker said in a commanding voice._

" _My fate? What do you mean?" Artemis growled._

_The Joker came at her out of nowhere, poised to strike. One second before she was hit._

Artemis woke up in a cold sweat. She didn't recognize any of the surroundings, she sniffed the air, the air smelled sterile. _'Oh right. I was taken to a hospital.' _Artemis thought.

Looking around she saw a figure sitting in the chair next to her bed. She shifted to see who it was.

"Everything all right?" The figure asked

" I'm fine Wally" Artemis answered imminently

" That's why your laying in a hospital bed." Wally teased.

Artemis grunted and said something incoherent.

" Hey I was just teasing. Sorry." Wally apologized

Artemis rolled over again this time with a great force. She winced slightly. Wally noticed and was immediately over to her side.

" You sure? You took quite a hit, the doctors weren't even sure how you were alive." Wally said. Eyes dancing with emotion.

The look he was giving her unnerved her. His eyes had concern as the main feature. Why was he concerned she had no idea, it was rather comforting. _No I will not allow myself to think like that about him! _She screamed in her head.

"You sure your fine?" Wally asked

" Yes, Maybe a little cold though." Artemis said, just so Wally would stop looking at her.

"Okay I'll get you another blanket." Wally said about to zip off "Wait I can't leave this room." He smirked

Artemis did not like the look in his eye. "Uh, why can't you leave?"

"Because it about three-thirty in the morning." Wally smiled.

"Then how are you here?" Artemis asked, she knew enough about hospitals to figure out that it was way past visiting hours.

Wally smiled sheepishly. "I used my super speed to sneak back in.'

Artemis was touch. She wasn't expecting Wally to even be here. She secretly had hoped but she didn't want to be disappointed.

" Come on! You nearly died! Like I'm going to leave my spit-" Wally clamped his mouth shut.

" Your spit what?" Artemis smiled. She knew what he was about to say and it touched her deeply. In an odd annoying sort of way. _like him_ She thought briefly before scolding herself.

"Nothing!" Wally smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. Truthfully he was still hopeful that they might be together. Eventually.

†††††††

Batman was watching the female archer take the hit repeatedly. He hated when things didn't go correctly. So here he was, trying to figure out the plausible reason for her survival. He came up with nothing after the twentieth time watching it. She survived on will power. He could not fathom a female teenager with that strong of will power. If it was Superman, Green Lantern, himself, or any of the justice league members.

"Bats, give it a rest. Just be your form of happy that she lived." Flash said.

"I can't just believe it." Batman replied monotone.

"Believe it. Deal with it. Be glad it wasn't Robin." Flash thought he saw the bat tense at the fact Robin could've been injured. Or killed.

Flash seeing the safest way out now used his amazing speed and left the room and went to the other side of the watchtower.

†††††††

Wally sat back down to his place near enough to Artemis that he could come to her aid if any thing happened. But far enough away that she wouldn't get freaked out by his assessments of her health that he did every five minutes. Afraid if he didn't do it, she would suddenly crash. He couldn't bear losing her once. But he didn't know what he would do if he lost her twice _in the same day. _Wally thought solemnly. That was his main reason that he was breaking hospital rules. He sat there quietly pondering this, in doing so he realized that him denying his feelings any longer would be useless. The way he had reacted was a sure sign as to his feelings. The only problem was how was he going to tell her, it would be extremely bad if she didn't return his feelings. Not only for him but for the team's teamwork. He shrugged to himself and pulled out one of his candy bars he had stored and began munching on it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her visibly shiver. _"Duh! I forgot she said she was cold!" _He did a quick sweep of the room to see if there was any other blankets. Of course there wasn't, so he did the only thing that was left to him. He climbed into the hospital bed next to Artemis. Once he got himself situated. Artemis moved closer to the heat source and unknowingly snuggled into Wally's chest, having a smile of peace on her face.

Wally smiled at her, she was cute when she slept and was unguarded. _Ah, when did I go soft? _Wally asked himself. If the team were here and they heard his thoughts he would've died of embarrassment. Wally soon realized how tired he was, laying his head on the top of Artemis's he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

†††††††

When Artemis awoke she noticed the pressure across her mid-rift then on the top of her head. The bed also had pressure on one side. This mysterious pressure was also giving off and aura of warmth and safety. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened her eyes just a little and was met with the sight of a strong chest. Moving her head slightly so she could see to whom this chest belong, she saw the startling red hair of Wally West. Artemis must've tensed up because Wally was awake within seconds, or he was feigning sleep Artemis couldn't really tell.

Wally gave her a sheepish smile and then he moved out of the bed with his super speed. "Sorry!" His said hastily.

"No, its fine Wally." Artemis said.

"It is? It wasn't my plan to do that." Wally asked hopefully.

"Wally, if I didn't want you in my bed I would've pushed you off my self." Artemis said matter-of-factly.

Wally gave her an honest smile. He looked at the clock in the room. " Seriously? Its that late!"

Artemis gave him a baffled look. "Dude, it's a school day and its Seven thirty!" Wally explained.

"Well I'm not going to school. As you can plainly see." Artemis gestured to her torso.

"Hey, I'll see you after school, I'll stop by on my way home." Wally said.

"I'll hold it to you kid idiot." She smiled softly at him the remark not having any of the usual bite.

Wally nodded and rushed out barely at human speed startling some of the nurses. _'Everything's all right. She's alive I'm alive and I finally found my spitfire."_ Wally thought as he ran out of the doors to the hospital and began to jog to school. Later he would tell Artemis the truth, but for now as far as he's concerned the world was simply perfect.

**So how was it? Now off to Proof that Tony Stark has a.. Wait What? I will work on that now. I may right the sequel where Wally confesses if you all want me to. Bye YJ fans! ~IF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all~! This is my sequel to Simply Perfect. Due to people wanting a sequel here it is. I hope that this story stands up to your standards. Now to the disclaimer then the story then maybe a review? =)**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE THAT BELONGS TO DC AND CARTOONNETWORK.**

The day seemed to go slower than most days. Wally chuckled to himself. Most days seemed slow to him, but that's only because he's the fastest teenager in the world, second fastest man. But now that he has somewhere more important to be than school it seemed to drag on slower.

He was grateful when the lunch bell rang, in the excitement, if one can call it that, of last night made him forget he had to study for his history test and since he had history after lunch he'd have something to take his mind off of Artemis if it was only for a hour or so.

He got his lunch and sat down with his friends and cracked open his history book.

"What's this? The famous Wally West studying?" Came a voice behind him.

"Go away Emily." Wally mumbled into his history book.

"You were late today, why?" The girl pressed on.

He looked at Emily. She was a cute girl, but she could never match Artemis' beauty. Emily had brown hair that was wavy and pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes are brown, that matched a baby cow's eyes. That's where the cuteness ends her lips are way to full and has abnormal size nose and has this high pitched nasally voice.

"Was at the hospital." He answered moodily. He wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with his psychotic Ex-girl friend.

He heard a female gasp behind him. "My Wally bear was in the hospital! Are you alright, you should see the nurse!" Emily exclaimed.

Some of his friends chuckled at the nickname. "I was visiting someone close to me." He said trying to keep his voice from showing anger.

"Who?" Emily asked, put out that she couldn't tend to her Wally-bear.

Wally pondered the question, Artemis was currently just a friend, did she count as a good friend. He looked at Emily, she hopefully wasn't the type to go super villain over a new girl friend, was she? He shrugged and answered. "My friend, Artemis."

"Artemis? A girl?" One of his friends asked in mock surprise.

Wally glared at him. Before he could retort Emily responded. "Wally, is it true, another girl? How could you I trusted you!" She screamed the last part.

Wally felt all eyes on him, times like this he wished he could use his super speed a disappear, but no compromising identities. "Emily we aren't dating, anymore, we haven't for like six months. You're making a seen."

"But I love you! This girl will pay for taking you away from me!" Emily yelled. Then her eyes widened. "She's the reason we broke up isn't it."

Wally felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. "No she's not the reason we broke up." He sighed thinking of the best way to explain it.

"Then what is?" Emily asked angrily.

"Well, you're clingy, you follow me around everywhere, agree with everything I say, and you don't accept that it is over!" Wally spat. He was exhausted. Even with the few hours of sleep he got didn't last long, he was mentally and physically drained. He almost lost the person he cares about most and he has to deal with people like Emily.

He felt bad for the hurt look on her face and would apologize later but for now he was glad to be rid of her.

Emily spoke. "If that's the way you want it. Fine!" and she slapped him.

Make that apology extremely later. He thought angrily to himself. The bell rang. He walked out cafeteria to stumble his way through a history test.

†††††††

Artemis flipped through the channels for what seemed to be the seventeenth time this morning since Wally left her this morning. The doctors weren't allowing her to even move out of the bed without telling the nurses. She groaned in frustration. She was alone in the rooms her mother had stopped by this morning but had left because she had to go to work. Time was taunting her. She was waiting for Wally to come and see her.

She switched to lay on her side. Wincing as the movement cause pain to shoot through her body. If she was stuck in a bed she might as well try and get some sleep. She closed her eyes. Her dream was anything but pleasant.

_Artemis was running from or to something she just knew that something was wrong. She glanced behind her when she heard shouting. Then she heard her name from in front of her. The image was no longer a dark corridor but a room. It looked like a warehouse room. It was large and had railings and walk ways across the upper parts of the room. She heard her voice being called both ways but she didn't know who to was who and which one to go to. _

Artemis awoke when a familiar weight landed next to her. Checking her watch she saw that schools were out an hour ago.

She carefully turned herself towards the source of the weight.

"Did I wake you?" The boy asked.

"No." Artemis responded.

"Good, but it's a shame you woke up." Wally smiled.

"Why?" Artemis asked eyebrow raised.

" Because you don't talk as much." Wally joked.

"Really?" Artemis huffed.

"Easy, beautiful, I'm just kidding. it's a shame because you look so peaceful, kind of like an angel." Wally's eyes widened as he said that.

"Did you really just say that?" Artemis asked teasing smile on her lips.

"Yeah." Wally answered. Blushing as red as his hair.

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly, Wally was sure he had heard her wrong.

"What?" He asked.

"I said do you mean it? What you said about me." Artemis repeated. Eyes having a conflicted emotion one of hope and the other was something Wally couldn't place.

"Of course I meant it." Wally said still having a slight blush to his face.

Artemis allowed herself to smile. Move closer to him carefully, as to not disturb her injury. Wally tensed, this was not how he expected her to react.

Artemis felt him tense and looked up with a questioning look. Wally smiled and shook his head. She just shrugged and laid her head against his muscular chest. He absent-mindedly began running his hand in her hair down her back.

It seemed natural to them, like it was supposed to be that way. Wally was contemplating what he was going to say next.

Artemis sensing his unease looked up again. Wally sighed and began talking. "Artemis, last night was probably the worse experience of my life. Losing you, or nearly losing you. I can't imagine it happening again, I understand if you don't return my feelings, but promise me you'll allow me to be near you, just in case?" Wally said looking down at Artemis. His eyes danced with emotions.

Artemis looked away from him unable to meet his pleading eyes. "Wally, I think I have an idea of what you're trying to say. But being with me is dangerous." She sighed.

"Our jobs are dangerous." Wally pointed out.

"I know but-." Artemis tried.

"Listen you use your head to much. Take a leap and try something." Wally pleaded.

"Alright." Artemis nodded.

Wally's eyes lit up like a kids would on Christmas day his smile was blinding.

"Where do we go from here?" Artemis asked unable to keep the smile of her face.

"Well I thought I would kiss you then ask you to dinner once you can leave the hospital." Wally answered nonchalantly.

Artemis chuckled. "Seems like a good plan."

With that Wally leaned down touching his forehead to Artemis's. Then he moved to meet their lips in a soft and swift kiss. Nothing to serious but still it had so many emotions in those few lip touching seconds.

"Want to go to a movie and dinner when you get out of here?" Wally asked.

"I would love to." Artemis answered.

"Sweet!" Wally cheered and Artemis rolled her eyes.

She moved her head back down to Wally's chest and the beating of his heart lured her to a more content sleep. But not before she heard the words.

"I love you, Artemis. Never leave me again." She smiled at those words then fell into a peaceful sleep. Wally was right beside her in that action. Like he would be from now on.

Him not being by her side nearly got her killed and he vowed to protect her from that ever again even if he had to take a bullet for her.

**Sappy ending is Sappy. Hope you enjoyed. This was a fun story and I would love to here your thoughts. Timeline wise this is somewhere after Berefet and somewhere before failsafe. Just to give you an idea. Hope they aren't to OCC but if they are sorry ! Sorry for the shortness! I'm out! ~IF**


End file.
